Oops
by quietthinker
Summary: Book 3 in my series. Jimmy and the gang are starting high school. Jimmy and John continue in their fight for the future. And Cindy realizes that Jimmy might have been telling her the truth before. Sequel to VISIONS and TROUBLES. It's COMPLETE.
1. Another Recap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Fourteen is never an easy age. You go from being at the top of the school in eighth grade to being a lousy freshman. You have to juggle friends, homework, school, chores, and dating. That would be tough enough. But I've got another little problem.

I have to save the world. Literally. It all started three years ago. I got psychic visions for a few days. They really freaked me out. Just by touching something, I could see the future of that object. That would have been creepy enough, but one day at school I had a vision when Cindy kissed me. Ok, it was on the cheek, but that's not important.

That vision was different from the others. I could walk around in it and interact with the environment. It was a barren wasteland. But just then I saw the future Cindy and the future me. The future me told me that I had to save the future. He said that he had given me these powers so that he could contact me. He said to train.

And that's it. He just told me to train. No set of instructions, no details, no nothing. I know,he's no Yoda. Anyway, so that's what I did. I trained. For two years I did nothing but train. And it wasn't fun.

That's all I did for two years. I never went on a date, I never hung out with friends, I never just sat around bored. Everyone thought that I was a freak. And believe me, I was.

But one person stood by me. Cynthia Vortex. Or Cindy, for short. I'd tell you about our relationship, but it would take a while. You thought Ross and Rachel were complicated? Let's just save an hour and say that we were friends.

Anyway, so she noticed that I had changed. I was darker, tired, quiet, basically just a shell of a man. She was really worried about me. She kept asking me what was wrong. Obviously, I couldn't tell her. I thought she wouldn't believe me. Guess what? I was right.

One day I had another vision with my future self. He gave me a ball of energy. He said that that ball would allow him to keep in contact with me. Cindy saw me pass out when I had the vision, and saw the ball in my hand when I woke up. She asked me where I got it.

So, I decided to tell her. _Biggest mistake of my life_. She thought I was lying. She took the ball and smashed it. She yelled at me for lying to her. She then walked out and refused to talk to me for a while. And I gave up hope. I quit my training.

Then this new kid came to school. John Duncans. It wasn't hard for me to figure out that he was the one who would destroy the world. He is the biggest jerk on the planet. He hates me and I hate him. He called Cindy some nasty things, which really set me off. I started training again.

But I realized something important. Listening? **_I had been overdoing it!_** I found a medium, so to speak. I balanced my training with a social life. And it's been great! I'm hanging out with the old gang again. I'm not as stressed out. And best of all, I'M DATING CINDY!

Yep, you heard right. Jimmy Neutron is going out with Cynthia Vortex. We've been going out for two months now. God, she's so beautiful. Um, anyway, so we're dating. Things have never been better.

But there's still the John problem. But what can I do? I'm training and I'm keeping my eye on him. There's nothing more I can do. For now. But when the day comes, I'll be ready. You can bet on that.


	2. Jimmy's Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"So, you guys check out the new UltraLord movie?" Sheen asked as he wrapped his arms around Libby.

"No!" his four friends shouted at once.

Carl, Sheen, Libby, Jimmy, and Cindy were hanging out at a stairwell before school started. They had a good twenty minutes before the warning bell rang.

"Man, it's great that we're all hanging out again, isn't it?" Cindy asked as held Jimmy's hand.

"Yeah, why did we drift apart?" Carl asked as he cleaned his glasses.

"Because Jimmy became a hermit," Sheen said. The girls stared at Carl and Sheen.

"It's fine, we can talk about it," Jimmy said. The gang still felt nervous whenever they talked about Jimmy's strange behavior. "I just had some, uh, issues. I'm just glad we're all friends again," he happily told them as he gave Cindy a quick kiss.

"Hey Neutron," John spat as he leaned against the wall opposite the five friends.

"John," Jimmy quietly said as he tightened his grip on Cindy's hand.

"So, what's new?" John asked as he stared Jimmy in the eyes.

Jimmy let go of Cindy and put his hand to his head. He was getting another headache. "You ok?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, you need to go the nurse, Jimmy? Can't handle a little headache?" John sneered as he continued staring at Jimmy's eyes.

Jimmy broke the eye contact and hugged Cindy close to him. "Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered.

"So, Cynthia," John continued as he walked over to her, "you want to go out Friday night?"

"What?" Cindy asked, quite surprised.

"You know, like a date?"

"I, I'm dating Jimmy. You know that, right?" she continued.

"Oh, really? You can do a lot better," he told her.

"Alright John, just get the hell out of here," Jimmy angrily told him. He dropped Cindy's hand and clenched his fists.

John stared down at Jimmy's fists. "Why, is little Neutron going to make me?"

"That's it, you're dead!" Jimmy yelled as he ran towards John.

"Ok, calm down you guys," Libby told them as she and Sheen held John back. Cindy grabbed Jimmy's waist and tried to keep him still.

"Look at that, Neutron's not even strong enough to break free of his girlfriend's clutches. And you actually think you can take me?" John teased.

"Let me go," Jimmy whispered as Cindy struggled to hold him back. Cindy stared at her boyfriend's eyes. _Boys, _she thought as she let him go. Libby and Sheen did the same.

Jimmy ran forward and swung at John's face. John just blocked it and punched Jimmy in the stomach. _Focus, Jimmy. Remember your training._ Jimmy took a fighting stance and waited for John to attack.

John took a swing at Jimmy's face. Jimmy grabbed his wrist and flipped him. John just went with it and rolled once he hit the ground.

"So, Jimmy thinks he can fight, huh?" John asked as he sent a roundhouse kick to Jimmy's head. Jimmy grabbed a hold of John's leg and twisted it. John just jumped up and rolled in the same direction in mid-air.

Jimmy tried to punch John in the stomach, but John just moved out of each one's way. He then karate chopped Jimmy in the neck as the last punch went by.

Jimmy fell to the ground in pain. He looked up and rolled to the left just as John's foot flew by where his head was. Jimmy jumped up and managed to kick John in the gut.

John just shrugged it off and sent a jab at Jimmy's face. Jimmy ducked and kick-swept John's feet out from under him. As John fell he grabbed Jimmy's collar and threw Jimmy behind him and into a wall.

Anyone else would have blacked out, but Jimmy's training had paid off. He picked himself up and resumed a fighting stance, as did John.

At this point there were hundreds of students crowding around the two teens. They had never seen a fight like this. It looked like Jimmy and John were fighting to the death.

John grabbed a nearby Snapple bottle and smashed it against the wall. The students gasped. John ran up to Jimmy and tried to stab him. Jimmy dodged John's attempts and managed to kick the knife out of John's hand. The crowd wisely took a few steps back.

John and Jimmy continued to exchange several blows. Jimmy couldn't help but take a dew steps back as John continued to throw punches. Soon he was right next to a flight of stairs. John managed to kick Jimmy backward and down the stairs.

_Roll, roll, roll,_ Jimmy thought as he fell down the stairs. He tried to loosen up as he rolled down. He landed on the floor with a smash. Luckily the staircase hadn't been very big.

Someone in the crowd shouted as John jumped down the ten stairs and landed right next to Jimmy. He stood over his and started to punch Jimmy's face. Jimmy tried to block them, but John was too fast. He managed to lift his feet up and kick John off of him.

"Guys, stop this! You're taking it too far!" Cindy shouted from the floor above. The entire crowd was staring down at the two teens.

Jimmy and John continued to fight. John unleashed a torrent of blows, most of which connected with Jimmy. Our hero walked backwards until he was up against a wall. John grabbed Jimmy's hair and smashed Jimmy's head against the wall repeatedly.

Jimmy slowly slid down to the floor, barely conscious. John bent down and whispered something into his ear. "Don't ever fight me again, or I will kill you." John spun around and kicked Jimmy in the face before walking off.


	3. Maybe he wasn't Lying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy put a hand to his head and looked up. Everyone who had been watching the fight had run away. He saw Cindy racing down the stairs towards him.

"Are you ok?" she shrieked as she hugged him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied as Cindy helped him up. "Did any teachers see?"

"I can't believe that they didn't. He tried to stab you!" Cindy yelled as she remembered what had happened.

"Keep your voice down. The last thing I need is to be suspended," Jimmy explained to her.

"Come on, we've got to get you to a nurse," Cindy said as she led him to the nurse's office.

"No way. She'll know that I was in a fight and get me in trouble. I'll just clean myself up in the bathroom," he said as he slowly limped in the other direction.

"Jimmy, how the hell did you learn to fight like that? You were like, like, a ninja or something!" Cindy incredulously asked.

Jimmy paused for a moment. "Ah, hormones. Must have been a muscular growth spurt or something," he said as he walked down the hallway.

Cindy leaned against the wall and thought of something. _Didn't he something about having to train to save the future last year? Maybe he wasn't joking_.

Half an hour later Jimmy and his friends were in history class. He looked across the room and saw John reading a book. _How the hell is he in all of my classes?_

Cindy was sitting down in her seat a few rows away from Jimmy. She was writing in a notebook.

**Jimmy and John got in a major fight this morning. And I'm not exaggerating. John kicked Jimmy down a flight of stairs and tried to stab him! Jimmy got beat up pretty bad.**

**But it's weird. Jimmy was really holding his own until he fell down the stairs. I've never seen anyone fight like that before. He was better than my tai-chi master. How in the world does he know how to fight like that?**

**Last year Jimmy was acting really weird. All he ever did was workout and meditate. He never hung out with his friends anymore. All he ever did was stay in his lab. I kept asking him what was wrong, but he refused to tell me.**

**Then one day I was with him in his lab when he passed out. he woke up ten minutes later with a glowing ball in his hand. He didn't have it with him when he passed out. It just, appeared.**

**I asked him about it, and he said he was ready to tell me what was going on. He said that he had had a vision with his future self. He said that he had to train because his future self had told him that the world was going to be destroyed, and only he could save it. And he said that the changes that would cause the world's destruction would be happening soon.**

**I yelled at him. I thought he was lying to me, covering up what was really going on. I mean, can you blame me? That story wasn't possible! But what if he wasn't lying? What if he was telling the truth?**

**That burn on his hand. How did he get that? And the ball that appeared in his hand after he passed out. Those fighting skills, he would have had to train for years to become that good. And John, I see Jimmy shudder whenever he walks by. And John is pretty mean. Could he be the one who will ruin the world?**

**Do I actually believe all of this? It seems to crazy too be true. But Jimmy's story seems to make sense now. Maybe he wasn't lying. I have to check this out.**

Cindy closed her notebook as their teacher handed out an assignment. She couldn't help but stare at Jimmy the whole time, though. _What if he wasn't lying? _


	4. It Happens Once Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Later that day Jimmy and Cindy were eating lunch, sitting across from each other. Jimmy was reading a book and Cindy was doing some math homework. Every Wednesday they had lunch together alone, away from their friends.

"So, are you feeling any better?" Cindy sweetly asked.

"Yeah, I think I am.Thanks for asking. I still can't believe that the teachers never found out about the fight," Jimmy said happily as he reached across the table and grabbed Cindy's hand. After a moment of smiling at each other Jimmy let go of her hand and went back to reading his book.

_Wonder what he's reading._ Cindy glanced up from her homework and tried to get a look at the title. It was only a Stephen King novel. She thought she could see another book behind it, though. (The old textbook in front of a comic book trick.)

"Jimmy, could you please help me with this problem?" she asked him. Jimmy smiled and leaned over to get a look at the question. Cindy carefully moved the top book over at Jimmy's seat while he was distracted.

_**A Guide to Psychic Visions**. Why in the world would he be reading that?_ she thought as Jimmy was rattling off some explanation. Cindy absent-mindedly nodded her head as Jimmy went back to reading.

A short while later Jimmy and Cindy were sharing a large desk in science class. They were patiently waiting for Mr. Papoli to begin his lesson. Jimmy turned to Cindy and smiled as he held her hand underneath the desk. Just then Jimmy got a horrible headache.

"Ow," he moaned as he grabbed his head.

"Are you alright, James?" Mr. Papoli asked as the class turned to Jimmy.

"I'm, I'm, uh, excuse me. I'll be right back," Jimmy yelled as he ran out of the room and towards the restroom.

Cindy stared as her boyfriend ran out of the room. Once he was out of earshot Jimmy asked Mr. Papoli something. "Um, I'll go check on him to make sure that he's ok," she told him as she ran out of the room. _This is the same thing that happened when he passed out in his lab last year._

The class continued to stare after the two of them. "Ok then, back to work," Mr. Papoli instructed his students.

Cindy chased after Jimmy, careful to remain out of his sight. Jimmy ran into the boys' bathroom. She paused for a moment at the door. _I haven't come this far to give up now._ She ran into the restroom.

Jimmy locked himself into a stall. "Oh god, it's happening again," he muttered before he passed out.

Cindy heard Jimmy muttering something about it happening again. She quietly ran into the next stall over and stood on the toilet. She looked over the wall and saw Jimmy clutch his head and pass out. "Jimmy!" she yelled.


	5. A New Ally

**Disclaimer: For the 81st time (yes, I counted), I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy took a look at the world around him. It was the bleak wasteland that he had come to know as the future. Something was different about this vision, though. It was very dim and fuzzy. He saw his future self in front of him.

"You lied to me. You said she'd believe me," Jimmy calmly told the man in front of him.

The future Jimmy just walked forward. Jimmy saw that he was bloody and limping.

"What happened to you?" Jimmy quietly asked. His future self just grabbed Jimmy's arm and opened his hand. He placed a crumpled piece of paper in Jimmy's palm.

The vision ended. Jimmy looked around him and saw that he was back in the stall. _Well, that was about the freakiest thing I've ever seen. _He opened the crumpled piece of paper in his hand. **Don't kill him unless prompted. **Jimmy scratched his head as he read the note. _Ok then, that's kind of weird. _Jimmy stuffed the message in his pocket and headed back to class.

Unbeknownst to Jimmy, Cindy had been watching the whole thing. She was surprised to see that her hands were shaking. She stepped down and kneeled on the floor. She threw up into the toilet.

_My god, that paper just appeared in his hand! He really was telling the truth!_ Cindy mentally slapped herself for not believing Jimmy. _My god, I said that he could trust me, and I let him down! _She ran back to class, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Later that afternoon Jimmy was working out in his gym. He stood up and walked over to a nearby wall. Dozens of notes about saving the future were stapled to it. Jimmy took out the crumpled piece of paper and stapled that to the wall as well. Suddenly he head a buzzing from the other room.

He left the gym and checked his monitor. He saw that Cindy needed to get in. "Come on in, Cind," he told her through a microphone.

Cindy burst into the lab and ran into Jimmy's arms. "I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I should have believed you," she said as she tried in vain to hold back tears.

Jimmy was confused, but hugged her back. "Hey, come on.Stop crying. It's going to be ok. Now what exactly are you talking about?" Jimmy quietly asked her.

Cindy took a moment to get a grip on herself. "Last year. You told me something about saving the future," she reminded him.

A nervous look spread across Jimmy's face. "Uh, yeah. That story? I was, you know, writing a book, and, uh," he started to tell her.

Cindy held up her hand. "I saw you in the bathroom. When you had one of those, what did you call them? Visions. I saw something materialize in your hand."

Jimmy stood still for a moment. "You were staring at me when I was in a stall in the boys' bathroom?" he asked, a little agitated.

"Does that really matter right now?" she exasperatedly yelled. "It all makes sense now. The locking yourself up in this lab and working out all the time. The feud between you and John. That book about psychic visions you were reading. Your fighting skills. It's true, isn't it? You have to save the future, don't you?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy stared at her for a moment. He slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, it's all true."

They stood there in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. I told you that you could trust me, and I thought you were lying," Cindy shamefully told him.

"Hey, I can't blame you. I wouldn't have believe me either if I were in your shoes," Jimmy said as he hugged her.

"Tell me it again. I want to know everything," Cindy told him.

Jimmy nodded his head as he took a seat and let out a deep sigh. "Well, it all started three years ago," he began. For the next hour Jimmy recounted the events of the past three years to her.

AS he finished his story he couldn't help but smile. _Well, at least she believes me now. That's one problem solved._


	6. Discussion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

"So, you don't know exactly what you have to do?" Cindy asked as she sat across from Jimmy in his lab, taking a sip from her Purple Flurp.

He sadly shook his head. "Nope. I guess I just have to continue training and keep an eye on John. There's nothing else I can do, for now that is."

Cindy leaned back and thought for a moment. "You're certain that John is the enemy here?" she questioned.

"Positive."

"Well, why don't we just finish him off now? Just, you know, kill him in his sleep or something," Cindy softly suggested.

Jimmy stared at her in disbelief. "Cindy!" he shouted.

"What? I know it's cold, but there are billions of lives at stake," she told him.

_So that's why he sent me that note._ "Two problems. One, we'd be thrown in jail for the rest of our lives, or worse. Two, you know that vision I had today?" he asked her. Cindy nodded her head. "He gave me a slip of paper. It said not to kill him unless we are prompted to."

"So what do we do? Just sit here and wait for the world to be destroyed? That's insane!" Cindy yelled.

Jimmy couldn't help but smile a little. Not too long ago he had been like that. "Welcome to my world," he told her, laughing a little.

Cindy sat there for a moment, deep in thought. _No wonder he was so miserable all the time. _For the first time, Cindy understood the pain that Jimmy had gone through.

"Look, we're already changing the future just by being prepared. There's nothing we can do. I wasted two years waiting for something to happen, and it never did. We just have to train a little and wait until the time is right. Otherwise you'll go insane. Trust me on that," he explained as he thought back to a couple of years ago.

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments. As much as Jimmy tried to downplay it, they both knew that the entire world was at stake. And they still had barely any idea of how to save it.

**Author's Note: And so ends book three. Will Jimmy and Cindy be able to save the world, or will John come to power and destroy it? Read book four to find out.**


End file.
